


Paternity Twist

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: I've always imagined that if Robert was to suffer a paternity twist with Seb, then this would bring his bad boy self back because let's be honest, if he realised he was no longer a family man, then he would continue to ruin everyone and himself.





	1. Chapter 1

"Robert and Aaron Sugden?"  
  
Aaron stood up as well as his husband and clasped his hand tight. They nodded their heads towards the lady and followed her into the small yet cozy room, nerves making their brains all fuzzy and hearts pounding.  
  
They were currently meeting Roberts counsellor, the one he had been on late night phone calls to and the never-ending e-mails being sent back and forth. The one they were currently talking to to discuss Seb and his...Aaron. Seb and Aaron.  
  
Rebecca had come back safe and sound a little over a month ago, bruised and mentally broken when she decided she wouldn't be capable of looking after her own child. Robert knew he and Aaron were already planning to adopt Seb, especially when their minds thought Rebecca as dead.  
  
But now she was back, and she was...unable to cope with herself looking after her baby as well as the constant paranoid thoughts of being killed over and over again. So she told Aaron to go ahead, adopt Seb and look after him.  
  
Which they were doing right now.  
  
Though he wasn't sure if it was going to be easy, what with Aaron's criminal record, his mental unstablebility and oh yeah, he was gay. Sure it was 2018, but there were still some people out there unfortunately.  
  
Robert had told him everything was going to be fine. Everything was going to be ok, it would go smoothly and they'd get proper custody of Seb.  
  
They spoke to the counsellor, basic questions and the basic getting to know one another before she cleared her throat, tapped her clipboard against the desk and smiled.  
  
"Great! Now, all we need is a DNA test, something we will pay for and-"  
  
Robert frowned.  
  
"DNA? He's my child...I know he is. Are you trying to imply he's no-"  
  
"We need proof Mr Sugden. We need proof that he is your baby. Sorry, but as much as we would like to believe you, we would need to see written proof that he is your child. It's just for extra security measures"  
  
Robert huffed and watched her stand up and leave the room, telling them that she would be back in five minutes. Aaron squeezed his hand and smiled slightly.  
  
"It'll be fine. He's your kid Rob. I don't know why you're worrying so much"  
  
"Yeah but...the fact that I need to prove he's my kid-"  
  
"Its just as she said. Security measures"   
  
"Better be"   
  
She returned and laid out the items on the desk.  
  
"Ok, so you simply use this container, this one for your child and send it away to the proper address. Ok?"  
  
Robert nodded and grabbed the kit, shoved it in his messenger bag and walked out, Aaron behind him.  
  
  
.....  
  
**A week later**  
  
  
  
The brown envelope lay unopened on the middle of the kitchen table when Robert walked in. Liv paused the game she was playing from the couch and nodded her head towards the table.  
  
"That came for you. Looks important..."  
  
Robert immediately knew what it was and raced over to scan the envelope. He read the address, the name, basically everything on it just to make sure it was right. He tore open the edge and Liv crooked an eyebrow.  
  
"Where's Aaron by the way?"  
  
"He's at the pub with Seb..."  
  
Liv nodded and switched off the console and grabbed her jacket before walking out to the pub to get Aaron. Robert took a deep breath and put the envelope back down, deciding to do some chores before opening the letter.  
  
  
....  
  
**An hour later**  
  
  
Aaron spoonfed Seb the mushy peas that he seemed to love, but get everywhere when eating it. He puffed up his cheeks and made a funny face to get the baby to laugh before shoving the spoon in his mouth. Seb also seemed to have a habit of eating it and spitting it back out onto the spoon before eating it again.  
  
Disgusting, but...he ate it...and babies did do that after all.  
  
Liv chuckled and stuffed a salt and vinegar chip into her mouth and Aaron quickly scolded her.  
  
"Use a fork. I've told you already..."  
  
"Whatever. You're starting to turn all posh because of Robert aren't you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Liv smiled and picked up her fork and Aaron continued to feed Seb with his silly train and airplane noises before the door to the pub slammed open, hard against the wooden edges and in stormed Robert. His shoulders were raised and stiff and he stormed over to Rebecca after realising she was sitting in the corner of the pub and he slammed his hands on the table.  
  
"You stupid bitch!"  
  
Rebecca's eyes widened and Aaron frowned at his husband before leaving Liv with Seb. Diane sat beside Liv and watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes.  
  
"Robert..."  
  
"When were you going to tell me?!"  
  
Aaron put a hand on Roberts shoulders and tugged him slightly.  
  
"Robert calm down! What's gotten into you?!"  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down! She has been lying to my face-actually all of our faces! So what was it Bex? Still jealous back then? Jealous I wasn't into a blonde tart like you?!"  
  
Diane stood up and glared at Robert.  
  
"Robert! Get out! Do not speak to her that way! All she's been through!"  
  
"I could care less! She! She's disgusting! Oh I won't need a DNA test Robert because he's yours! Sound familiar Rebecca?!"  
  
She said nothing except look down at her glass of wine in her hands and Aaron sighed, the worst thought indeed coming true.  
  
"You got the DNA results then?"  
  
Robert shoved the paper in his hands and grabbed Rebecca by the shoulders, hoisting her up angrily, her dropping her wine glass and it smashed against the floor.  
  
"You knew didn't you?! You knew he wasn't mines but you would swan him off to me, break me and Aaron up and let me go through hell just because of a drunken one night stand?! You're disgusting you hear me?!"  
  
Rebecca yelped and Aaron grabbed his husband off of Rebecca.  
  
"Robert let go of her!"  
  
Robert let go of her and shrugged Aaron off before storming over to the pub door, tears of frustration in his eyes.  
  
"You know what? I wish Lachlan had killed you! Deserve it you worthless cow!"  
  
Aaron sighed and Diane walked over to Aaron.  
  
"What's he going on about? Aaron?! What's that?"  
  
Aaron quickly read it and Diane read it beside him.  
  
"Robert Sugden....percentage of being Sebastian Whites father...0%? But I thought Robert cheated on you with..."  
  
"Apparently...but if Roberts not the dad then that means..."  
  
Rebecca sniffled and sighed. Aaron leaned down to glare at her.  
  
"Its him isn't it?"  
  
Rebecca nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It's Ross" 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if any of this is true or make sense, but in this au, it is. Just go along with it ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On popular demand, here is a second chapter

"Robert I've called you at least twenty times, pick up the phone will you? I'm starting to get worried...just come home..."  
  
Aaron hung up on his phone and sighed. Victoria switched off her own phone and sighed herself.  
  
"Says he was online a few hours ago...before he came in the pub"  
  
"Oh. Well thanks Vic. Listen, if you see him, call me, alright?"  
  
"Alright...Aaron?"  
  
Aaron nodded his head.  
  
"He will be fine you know. He has changed into a good man...he will always be a good person. Even if he's not the best at showing it..."  
  
"I know Vic. But didn't you see him in that pub? It was like looking at Robert again, from all those years ago. He's...I never saw him get that angry. It was like when he found out Rebecca was still pregnant an-"  
  
Victoria's phone interrupted them and she whipped it out and quickly apologised before turning it off again.  
  
"Sorry. It was Diane"  
  
"No Vic, it's fine, you go. I'll try Robert again"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Hundred percent. I'll call him"  
  
A couple of hours later, the front door slammed open and shut and Aaron stood up from the kitchen table, recognising those sloppy footsteps from anywhere.  
  
Robert stumbled in and opened the fridge door to grab a nice cold bottle of beer. Personally he was a wine guy himself buy Aaron had slowly but surely turned him over to the beer side.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
Robert shrugged his shoulders and Aaron scrunched up his nose and snatched the beer bottle from Roberts hands.  
  
"Drunk? Where'd you get to? Obviously a pub but what one? You realise how worried I was?!"  
  
Robert smiled drunkenly before taking a step towards his husband and pouted and leaned in for a kiss. Aaron pushed him off with a grimace and Robert tugged on the sleeves of Aaron's shirt, trying his best to take the clothing off. Aaron grabbed a hold of his hands and shoved him off.  
  
"No Robert! I don't want to! You're drunk!"  
  
"Give me a break Aaron! It's not everyday I hear my so called son doesn't belong to me! Me and you? We're not going to be a family....never are...never will be"  
  
Aaron nearly flinched from those words.  
  
"Oh come on Aaron. Don't be cutting yourself just because I said-oof!"  
  
Aaron threw his fist towards Roberts face and watched him fall to his side, slam his head on the kitchen table and drop the floor, eyes shut, calm breathing and...oh god, he wasn't waking up.  
  
Aaron kneeled down and put a hand underneath his husbands head. When he removed his hand, his palm was covered in a small pool of blood.  
  
"Robert? Rob...Rob wake up...Robert? Come on. Wake up...Wake up..."  
  
Had he just killed his husband? That's it. He's killed another person who chose to foolishly love him.  
  
"...ron..."  
  
Aaron breathed a loud sigh of relief and put a hand over his hammering heart. He wiped away his tears and quickly grabbed a damp tea towel and pillowed it underneath Roberts head.  
  
"I'm so sorry Rob..."  
  
"Don't be...deserved that...help me to bed?"  
  
Aaron nodded and whispered a yes in response before pulling Robert to his feet and began helping him up the spiral staircase. Robert held the tea towel to the back of his head and groaned when he accidentally pressed too hard. Aaron winced and bit his lip.  
  
"I'm sorry...I really am..."  
  
"Stop apologising. My fault. I don't even know why i said that....I shouldn't have-i mean-!"  
  
"Yeah. But you did and there's no point living in the past. Look Rob...Liv's staying over at the pub, Diane has Seb tonight..."  
  
Robert rolled his eyes and followed Aarin into the bedroom.  
  
"Keep him forever. Might aswell considering all things..."  
  
He trailed off, staring at the wall in front of him when suddenly, it sunk in. His shoulders slumped and he dropped the tea towel on the bed and sat down on top of the covers. He leaned his elbows on his knees and put his face into his hands and sobbed.  
  
His son...his boy who he had been tricked into believing was his, someone who he had loved and cherished for months, nearly an entire year! Someone who...someone who changed Robert for the better. And that was taken away.  
  
"He's gone Aaron....I've lost my son..."  
  
Aaron could do nothing but hold in his own tears and hug his husband.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
They say that sleeping on whatever thoughts you have in your head is supposed to be refreshing and help you make the better decisions. Not for Robert. He couldn't calm down. He could only hold onto his husband whatever way just to make sure he was there. Whatever position Aaron lay in, he held him. He hugged his waist, placed his palm over Aaron's arm, even hooked a leg around Aaron's to make sure he stayed.  
  
Robert...could feel himself spiralling downwards and nobody could help him.  
  
He woke up when it turned 5:03 am and he grabbed a fresh glass of fizzy juice, something to help the killer hangover he had. Or was that Aarons punch? He opened his laptop and began the frantic research he knew he should start looking into.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
"Yeah hello? It's Robert Sugden? I called earlier. I was just wondering what time would be suitable to meet today? Yeah, yeah I can do that. Uhuh. Nope my...my son is with my stepmother...yeah. Yeah thanks. Good, see you at four then"  
  
Robert hung up and stuffed his phone in his pockets. Aaron slowly stepped downstairs and frowned and yawned.  
  
"Its half 8...shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
"Uh no? Shouldn't you be working?"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton. He unscrewed the lid and drank straight from the carton, Robert grimacing in disgust.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just...eww"  
  
"Whatever. How long you been up for?"  
  
"Why all the questions?"  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders and shoved the carton back in the fridge.  
  
"Your side of the bed was freezing. Remind me to call Cain later and get him to fix the radiator in our room, because god knows what's wrong with it. I can see noth-what?"  
  
Robert smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Why you staring Robert?"  
  
"I can't stare at my beautiful husband?"  
  
"Uhh...no? Not unless you tell me why"  
  
Robert walked towards him and glided his fingers around the waistband of his husbands loose shorts he started to wear around the house.  
  
"Rob...you sure you wanna do this now?"  
  
Robert nodded, kissed his husband and moaned gently.  
  
"Livs out"  
  
Aaron nodded and sighed, his hands coming up to rest on Roberts shoulders.  
  
"Yeah...and Dianes got S-!"  
  
Robert interrupted him with a kiss and walked him back towards the kitchen table, immediately taking his top off and kissed Aaron again.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
"Hi. Robert Sugden"  
  
The blonde lady smiled and shook his hand before sitting down across from her.  
  
"Hi Robert. Obviously you know I'm Suzanne, your previous lawyer is sick today but apparently you were insistent"  
  
Robert nodded and grabbed his glass of wine, taking generous sips from the glass.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I am. I wanted to talk about paternity fraud. I'm planning to sue my...ex lover for pretending I was the father to her baby"  
  
Suzanne nodded.  
  
"How much are we talking about here?"  
  
"At least a million. I'll be generous after all, with her accident and her extreme loss of earnings. I want to sue her for a minimum of a million pounds, every single thing I've spent my money on for her and her...her child. I want the police involved, I want to make sure she comes out of this with nothing. I want to ruin her and her messed up brain"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I just need to point out that whenever Robert is on the verge of becoming a bad boy or he's done something terrible/planning to do something terrible, one of his options to keep his significant other sweet is to have sex with them. After all, we saw that with Chrissie and with Aaron before the breakup.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is based after October 5th. And Aaron took Roberts second name because it seems likely, after all, there are hardly any Sugdens left in the village isn't there?


End file.
